An Officer and a Gentle Pirate
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: Sam starts work at a bar in Moldor to help the Sirius. While they investigate why some of the members of the navy have been attacking pirates, Sam meets a gentleman who seems to be the key to figuring out what is going on. What will happen to Eduardo and Sam when they are thrown into a naval scheme by a madman out to rid the world of pirates altogether?
1. Chapter 1

Sam filled the glass to the top and slid it over to the gentlemen sitting on the stool in front of her. She busied herself behind the bar as she continued taking all of the naval officer's orders. The bar was full of officers, seeing as it was ten o'clock on a Friday night. Most of the members of the navy had a few days off around this time, and this is where most of them liked to spend their time, especially at night.

Earlier that week, she had been on the Sirius talking with the crew. Throughout the course of the month, a series of attacks had taken place on the captain's of different pirate ships, including the Sirius. Other prominent members of their crews were also targeted, and attacked. Morgan had been attacked at a tavern in a village near Yamato by a group of the navy. He had somehow managed to escape and return to the Sirius. Afterwards, he gathered everyone in his cabin to hold a meeting.

"I got a hold of some of the other pirate captains, and they reported similar attacks."

"What are we going to do Captain?" Christopher asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Morgan shrugged. "Well, if the navy has some sudden grudge against us, I'd like to know what it is, and why."

Eduardo folded his arms across his chest. "How do you propose we do that?"

"I'd rather not wage a full on war on the navy, so I think it'd be a good idea for us to investigate the navy, in secret of course. We are currently headed for Moldor, where the navy is currently stationed. We will break into head naval officers quarters and search for any kind of evidence that we can find. I've already spoken with Leonardo, who told me that he didn't have any idea about these attacks, and certainly didn't approve of them. Whoever is behind these attacks around doing so without the navy's permission."

Sam stepped forward. "How can we help?"

Morgan looked at Sam. "The navy allows its men a few days of free time before they are to report back, starting Friday. They flock to the bars, primarily one bar in particular. While the rest of us are breaking in, I'd like you to work at the bar for a few nights and keep an eye on them. Make sure that no one leaves before we can get what we need and leave."

Eduardo immediately shook his head. "No. No, I don't think that's a good idea what-so-ever." He and Sam had been dating for a while at that point, but Eduardo was still extremely overprotective of her.

Morgan crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to have Thomas there at the bar as well. He's young enough to pass for just another bar worker, and Sam here has the experience of working at a bar previously, so she'll fit right in."

"Dragging her into this just isn't a good idea."

Sam placed a hand on her hip and glared at Eduardo. "I'm going to help. I'm not just going to sit around do nothing while you guys are out having all the fun."

"Besides…" Morgan chimed in, "you really want her to tag along with us? What do you think they'll do to her if she gets caught?" With a heavy, frustrated sigh, Eduardo reluctantly agreed.

When they arrived at Moldor the next day, he grabbed her arm as they docked at the port. Morgan had pulled a few strings, and had gotten a job for both Thomas and Sam for the evening. Being their busiest night of the week, they had gladly accepted the two. Morgan had decided that it was best for all of them to stay in Moldor for a few days while they investigated, so he went ahead of the group to check them into a hotel. Sam and Thomas were leaving the ship to head to the bar to start their jobs for the night when Eduardo stopped her.

"I'll see you tonight, alright?" He said softly.

"I know. I'll see you at the hotel tonight. Give me a kiss to go?" She teased with a smile. Eduardo was still not one for public displays of affection, and she couldn't help but pick at him about it. Despite their having been together for a while, he still didn't show her much affection in public, other than the privacy of their bedroom, in which he showed plenty of affection.

Eduardo rolled his eye at her, his other eye still covered by his patch. "You are impossible."

"And yet you still put with me." She removed his hand from her arm and walked off the ship with Thomas. Eduardo grabbed Thomas by the collar and whispered something in his ear before shoving him towards Sam.

That was over 8 hours ago, Sam was dead tired on her feet as she pressed on, continuing to keep an eye on the crowd. It appeared as if the entire navy had come, and crammed packed in the poorly lit bar. She filled another glass as Thomas walked over to the bar and placed a few empty mugs on the counter.

"How did you ever manage to survive a place like this?" Thomas groaned.

Sam smiled as she placed more mugs on his tray. "Practice my dear, practice."

"They're terrible!" He exclaimed.

"Are they being mean to you?" She teased.

He smiled sarcastically at her. "Yes they are actually."

"Imagine how they would be around you if you had breasts. Now go." She instructed. A band started playing in the corner of the room, entertaining the large mass of drunken sailors.

A man sat down in the bar in front of her, eyeing her. She turned to fill another glass, rolling her eyes before turning back around with the biggest smile she could muster.

"What can I get for ya?"

"A beer please." He replied, smiling at her as he leaned against the bar. She placed a mug in front of him and went to turn back around when he grabbed her hand. She was used to men pawing at her when she worked at the bar back at Yamato. Since most of the men that did it were completely inebriated, she knew that all she had to do was to smile real big at them, and talk to them for a few minutes before they'd forget all about any intention that had of hitting on her and leave. There were always the select few men that would continue to paw at her, and a simple twist of her wrist would send their heads slamming into the bar, so she wasn't necessarily that concerned.

She turned around and leaned against the bar in front of him. "Need something else sweetie?"

She could tell from the way his unfocused eyes that he was already pretty drunk. "You're quite beautiful madam."

She mentally rolled her eyes. "Thank you, that's quite nice of you to say. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to some of the other people in here." She went to take her hand back from him, but he held in firm in his grasp.

"You better treat me real nice now."

"And why is that?" She purred, indulging him.

"I'm going to be famous here real soon." He hiccupped.

"How?"

"I'm going to be the person who finally rid the world of its pirate problem." He hiccupped again, rubbing her hand. Her interested peaked at this statement. If she was going to help everyone out, this guy might be her opportunity to do so.

"Really?" She asked seductively, laying on the charm thick, "How are you going to do that?"

He grinned up at her. "I'll have to tell you sometime. What's your name?"

"Sarah." She lied.

He nodded. "Sarah. Pretty name."

They talked for a while as Sam leaned against the counter. She needed this guy to like her in order to get whatever information she could from him. Even while intoxicated, he didn't reveal much to her, he mostly babbled on about his life and some funny stories of him just starting out in the navy. She indulged his stories, laughing along with him. He told her that he was a naval officer now, enjoying his higher up position.

Thomas would eye them from time to time, busying himself by talking amongst the sailors. He walked over at one point to gather more beverages, and eyed her carefully, silently asking if she was alright. She had known Thomas long enough at that point to have created a silent language between them, so she understood his glare. She nodded her head and continued.

In the background, the band continued to play music, the tone growing softer as the night carried on. Daniel, the man that Sam had been talking to, took another swig from his glass and held his hand out to her.

"Would you care to dance?"

She shook her head shyly. "I'm still technically working."

"Oh come on, just one dance." He prodded. She reluctantly set down the glass she had been cleaning on the counter, and walked from behind the bar. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. He snaked one arm around her waist and took her other hand in his, swaying slowly to the music. She uncomfortably swayed to the music with him, keeping her gaze in a different direction than his.

He traced up and down her back with his finger. "I like you Sarah. You seem like a decent person."

"Thank you." She answered, continuing to ignore his stare.

"Sorry, may I cut in?" A deep voice suddenly asked. Sam turned her head to see Eduardo staring down at the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Eduardo stood beside here, his hands behind his back. He wore a naval officer's uniform, and in any other time or place, Sam would have drooled over the sight of him in the uniform. He looked incredibly handsome in the suit; however as he glared down at her, he did _not_ look happy.

Daniel released Sam and smiled down at her. "I need to head out anyway. Will you be here tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be here."

"I'll see you then." He grinned at her and made his way through the crowd towards the exit. Sam turned back towards Eduardo slowly, who was still glaring down menacingly at her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to his body, pulling her into the same embrace Daniel had just done.

"What the hell were you doing?" He muttered.

"I think he knows something about the attacks. I was seeing if I could get closer to him to get some information." Eduardo swayed slowly to the music, holding her tightly to his chest. Despite herself, she snuggled into him.

"So you thought dancing would get you information?"

"Yes. He asked me to dance, so I indulged him. Where did you get the uniform?"

"Swiped it from some naval officers near port. Captain thought it would be better if we blended in while we searched."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing conclusive. We didn't get to search much though, we kept getting interrupted. We hope tomorrow we'll have better luck."

She closed her eyes and breathed in Eduardo's smell. She loved the way he smelled, although she'd never tell him that. It was a scent altogether his, and it always made her blood boil. She sighed contently against his chest as they continued to sway to the music.

He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "I don't like it when other men touch you. Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry if that upset you, but if it means getting information from him, and helping everyone, then I will do what's necessary."

"You are mine, you hear me?"

"I'm not property Eduardo. I love you, but you do not own me."

"I bloody well know that Samantha." He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

He rarely used her full name, but she could see the anger that was beginning to well up in his eyes. His temper used to frighten her, but she knew that he would never hurt her. His temper was rarely ever directed at her, but it was now firmly planted in her direction. The look he gave her triggered her own temper as she disengaged herself from his grasp, and stood in front of him, jutting her chin out defiantly.

"I don't think I care for your tone Eduardo." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"And I don't care for you throwing yourself at other men."

It took her a moment to reply to him as she tried to control her own temper. "I'm not throwing myself at other men Eduardo. But if that's what you think I'm doing, then you don't know me at all. Now if you'll excuse me, my shift is over with in a few minutes. I'm going to go clean up and then I'll return to our room." She turned firmly on her heel and practically stomped back to the counter. She could hear Eduardo curse as she walked away, but refused to look back at him.

She finished cleaning the counters and said her goodbyes to the rest of the staff before grabbing her belongings and walking towards the hotel. The night air was crisp, and she folded her arms across her chest to warm herself. The wind was blowing gently, sending a shiver up her spine. She could feel the presence of someone following several paces behind her, but refused to turn around. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Following me are you?" She shouted over her shoulder.

Eduardo caught pace with her and walked alongside her. "I wouldn't say following."

"I'm not speaking to you right now so go away."

The corner of Eduardo's mouth tugged into a slight smile. "You're speaking to me now." Eduardo's demeanor had changed substantially from when she had seen him earlier. He seemed much calmer, almost teasing-like as he continued to half-smile down at her.

"Go away Eduardo." She mumbled as they entered the hotel. It wasn't very large, only about two stories tall. The lobby was dull and lifeless, but considering that it was well past three in the morning, Sam wouldn't have expected much else.

She trekked up the stairs, ignoring Eduardo as he followed. She dug the room key out of her pocket and fumbled with the lock, muttering a curse under her breath as she finally managed to get the door open. She stormed into the room, tossing her things into one of the chairs as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Wait." Eduardo said, gently touching her arm.

"What for?" She snapped, trying desperately for him not to see the tears threatening to escape from her eyes. He carefully turned her so that she stood facing him. She didn't have the energy to fight him, so she turned slowly, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Slightly surprised that he would apologize, she glanced up at him before shifting her eyes away. "You should be."

"I shouldn't have said that, and I'm sorry."

"You implied I was some sort of whore."

He swallowed and sighed. "I did, and I was wrong to do so. It's just… I walked in to check on you, and I saw him dancing with you. His arms wrapped around you, pawing your back like some damned mongrel and I just snapped. I had no right to take that out on you."

She licked her lips tentatively. "You didn't trust me."

"I know, I should've trusted your judgment. I'm sorry." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then moving down to kiss the tip of her nose.

She shoved him gently away from her, wrinkling her nose at him. "I'm not some delicate flower that needs to be protected all the time you know. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"And don't think you can always get out of stuff like this by kissing me. It's not always going to work."

He chuckled as he bent his head down and placed a kiss against the extremely sensitive spot on her neck. He nipped the skin as she gasped as she felt her frustration and anger towards him melt away. Sam softened as his lips brushed across her face. She couldn't help but love the way her lips felt against her skin.

"A man can dream can't he? Now, can I be forgiven? I don't like it when you're cross with me." He asked as he placed gentle little kisses on her face.

She rolled her eyes as her lips tugged into a smile. "I suppose so."

Eduardo smiled as he softly pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. "Good. We should probably catch some shut eye. Big day tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came, Sam slowly opened her eyes, feeling the sunlight against her skin as the sun began to rise in the sky. She stretched slowly and let out a yawn. The bed was cold now, as Eduardo was no longer in the bed. She sat up and looked around the room. There was a note on the pillow next to her, and she picked it up to read it.

It was from Eduardo, telling her that he had gone downstairs to talk with the crew about a few things, but that she should stay in bed for a while longer as he would return shortly. She tossed the note back onto the bed as she threw her legs over the side. Stretching her arms above her head again, she stood up and headed to the bathroom. She needed to get ready for work at the bar, Daniel had said he'd be back, and she wanted to see if she could finally get some information from him.

She quickly dressed and locked the room behind her. She was sure that Eduardo had gone off with the rest of the crew to search, so she didn't bother to find him to let him know she was leaving. Hurrying to the bar, she quickly threw on her uniform and went behind the bar, where Thomas was already working.

"Hey, did you find out anything?" He asked.

"No, not yet. You?"

"Nothing. Some of the sailors I talked to had no idea what I was talking about when I asked about pirates being attacked. I talked to the guys this morning as they were heading out and they said that they had gone through a couple of the naval officer's places, but still haven't been able to find anything. They mentioned that Daniel guy you were with last night, since he's a higher up official, and said they were going to see if they could investigate his place later today."

"Might not be a bad idea, I'm going to see if I can get him to talk to me about it today."

Thomas nodded and grabbed the tray that she'd filled with full mugs, heading off. The day passed by slowly without much of a hitch. A few men had gotten rowdy at one point right around lunch time, but Thomas had been able to dissipate the situation without a fuss.

Daniel hadn't showed up yet, and it caused Sam to worry that he wouldn't return. She desperately wanted to help everyone, and she knew this was just one of the small ways she could do so. She knew Eduardo didn't approve of her particular tactics when it came to this, but she knew that it would be the only way to get the attention of this particular officer.

She hadn't known him for long, but she could tell he liked it when people paid him close attention. He liked the admiration, and adored it when women fawned over him. He had a large ego, and Sam hoped that by stroking it some, she would earn his trust enough to get him to talk. While he had never said anything direct the previous night, he had made several subtle hints that he wasn't a big fan of the pirates, even those that were known to be quite friendly.

Right around happy hour, she looked up and saw Daniel making his way through the crowd to her. She breathed a sigh of relief as he came up and leaned against the bar, smiling at her. She mustered her biggest smile and placed a mug in front of him.

"Hello Sarah, how are you?"

"Doing just fine." She replied sweetly, cleaning a mug.

"I wanted to come back here today to tell you that I had a great time with you last night."

"I had a nice time as well."

He leaned in closer across the counter towards her. "I wanted to see if it would be possible for you to come to my place tomorrow for lunch or something."

With the possibilities ringing in her ears, she placed the mug back on the counter and beamed at him. "I'd love to."

"Great," He exclaimed as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, "the address is here. Sorry I can't stay any longer, I have to get back to work."

"Work, huh?" She inquired.

"Yeah, it's exciting actually. Some of my men reported that they found some pirates staying in a hotel not too far away from here."

Her heart dropped to her stomach as she fought with herself not to show the panic on her face. "Really? What are you going to do about them?"

A cold shiver ran down her spine as Daniel grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "Well, they won't be here much longer, that's for sure." With that, he turned his back to her and exited the bar as quickly as he had entered.

White hot fear stabbed through her as she excused herself to some of the other staff, and began running towards the hotel. She had to reach everyone before the navy did, and get them out of there as quickly as possible. She flew through the streets, pushing and shoving her way through the crowd as she made her way to the hotel. She only hoped that she would make it in time. From the ominous look that Daniel had given her, she knew that the navy wouldn't just kindly escort them politely from the hotel.

She skidded into the entrance to the hotel, and stumbled up the stairs towards their hotel rooms. A quick search of each of their rooms told her that they weren't back yet, and she wiped some of the sweat off of her forehead. Taking out the key to her own room with Eduardo, she saw his jacket and pistol lying on the edge of the bed, so she knew he wasn't too far away. She decided to wait for them to return to tell them about what Daniel had implied.

Walking downstairs, she checked each of them out of their rooms, and politely asked the manager if she could remain in the room until her friends could return and pack their belongings to leave. The elderly gentleman had agreed with a smile, and Sam trudged back up the stairs. She went back to her room and started throwing some of her belongings back into her bag.

Sam walked into the bathroom to grab her hairbrush when she heard a noise outside of the bedroom. Inching her way back into the bedroom, she quietly walked over to the door, peeking carefully through the little peephole in the door. Two naval soldiers stood outside the room, both holding highly powered rifles. With a curse, she locked the door and threw herself on the floor just as the two men outside opened rounds, bullets piercing through the wall and sailing over her head.

Sam eyed Eduardo's gun on the bed and carefully yanked the sheets off the bed, knocking the gun to the floor next to her. She sighed with relief when she checked the pistol and saw that it was fully loaded and ready to go. As bullets continued to fly over her head, destroying the furniture all around her, she decided to make her way towards the bathroom.

"Of all of the men," she grumbled as she crawled on her belly towards the bathroom, "that I could have fallen in love with… it _had_ to have been a pirate."

She inched herself carefully into the bathroom and closed the door behind her as she cocked the gun. "No, it couldn't have been a pastry chef, or a carpenter, could it Sam? It just had to be a bloody pirate."

The gun fire stopped, and Sam cracked the bathroom door open slightly so she could see outside. The room was completely destroyed, that much was for sure. She mentally groaned as she realized the hotel probably wouldn't give them their money back after the saw all of them.

The door knob to the bedroom jiggled, as the men outside tried to enter. Sam swallowed thickly as they kicked the door down, and stepped inside. They ambled about, taking in the damage that they had created. They no longer had their guns by their sides, likely out of ammunition, and only had their swords with them.

"Check the bathroom." One man barked at the other. As the other man took a step towards the bathroom, she opened the door enough to stick the gun outside. The two men cursed and ran out of the room in a hurry as Sam pulled the trigger, firing several shots at them.

She heard as they scrambled down the hallway and down the stairs. Holding the gun in front of her, she stood up from the floor, and exited the bathroom. Keeping the gun trained in front of her, she stepped over what was left of the chest of drawers, and towards the door. Glancing both ways quickly, she saw that the two men had left. They'd likely be back to finish what they had intended to do, but for now at least, they were gone.

She turned to enter the bedroom again as she heard footsteps running towards her. She groaned as she cocked the gun again and burst through the room, aiming it straight in front of her. Eduardo, Nathan, Christopher, and Morgan stood before her, panting. She sighed in relief and lowered the gun.

"What the hell are you doing with my…" Eduardo started before he looked over at the wall in front of their bedroom. The color drained from his face as he stepped past the rest of the crew and looked from the wall to Sam and back. He peered his head around the door frame and saw the disarray of the destroyed furniture and bullet holes.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"That guy Daniel is up to something. He came by the bar earlier and told me that he knew that there were some pirates staying up here, so I came up here to warn you guys. I've already checked us out of the hotel, so just grab your stuff and we'll find another hotel to stay at."

"Where you…?" Eduardo started to ask, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Was I what?" She replied nonchalantly.

"I'm liking you more and more Sam." Morgan chuckled as she walked past her to his room. The rest of the crew scurried to their rooms to collect their belongings as Eduardo looked back at Sam.

"Where you in this room when they did this?" He finally managed to ask.

She heaved a sigh, trying her best not to cry, despite how much she suddenly wanted to. "What does it matter if I was or not?"

Eduardo turned and grabbed both of her arms. "It damned well matters to me."

It wasn't anger that was in his eyes like they had been the night before with Daniel, but concern. Worry. She softened in his grasp as she looked up at him.

"Yes. I was. But I'm alright." He rubbed a finger across her cheek, and she winced as his finger rubbed across a tender spot. He lifted his finger up to show her the blood that had been on her cheek. She hadn't felt any pain from it, but assumed that it had happened when some of the furniture had been splintering around her as she crawled on the floor. She raised Eduardo's pistol, which had been hanging loosely in her hand by her side the whole time. She handed it to him, keeping a smile on her face.

"I used some of your bullets. Sorry."

Eduardo took his pistol from her, and looked down into the cartridge, raising an eyebrow at her. "You fired at them?"

"Well yeah." She chuckled. Eduardo gathered her in his arms then, squeezing her tight into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back."That's my girl." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

She blushed slightly. "You know people can see you touching me right?" She couldn't help but tease him.

"I don't care."


	4. Chapter 4

After they had all gathered their belongings, they had managed to find another hotel that wasn't too terribly far from the previous one. She had told them about Daniel wanting to meet up with her, and while they were all a bit skeptical at first, they agreed that it might be the best opportunity for them to find what they needed. Eduardo had remained rather quite throughout the whole ordeal, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest as everyone talked.

He hadn't spoken much since they had left the hotel. He had remained especially quite as they discussed what was to happen with Sam and Daniel the next day, which surprised Sam since he had such a loud opinion of Daniel the day before, but she didn't press him. They all agreed that Sam would meet up with Daniel and would take a tour of his house, while Eduardo and Nathan kept a close on her. In the meanwhile everyone would search around the house for any documentation that he might have on the attacks.

After the discussion, Eduardo and Sam entered their room quietly. Sam walked ahead of him into the room as Eduardo slowly clicked the door shut behind them. She didn't look at him, but she could feel his stare burning a hole in the back of her head. She ignored his glares and unpacked a few of her things from her bag, carrying them to the bathroom.

She took a deep breath as she placed her things on the bathroom counter. As she looked in the mirror at her complexion, she delicately touched the cut on her face. It was then that she realized her hand was shaking, but she had no idea why. When she'd been in the room before, with bullets flying over her, she hadn't been afraid. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She had just done what was needed to be done to survive, which she thought she'd done pretty well. She certainly wasn't afraid now, so why would her hands shake so?

She felt Eduardo snake his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder, looking at her in the mirror. He smirked smugly at her and placed a tender kiss to her shoulder as she looked at him curiously, her hands continuing to shake.

"It's the adrenaline love," He said softly, "your hands are shaking because the adrenaline is finally wearing off." She closed her eyes and sighed as he kissed her shoulder again, this time a little more intensely. When she opened her eyes again and locked eyes with his reflection, his eyes were like fire, burning into hers.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into his body. His lips captured hers as he turned and pressed her against a wall. It was a passionate, all consuming kiss that melted her senses and sent her mind into a blind fog. Her mouth opened slightly as his tongue traced her lips tentatively, and swept into her mouth possessively, their tongues dancing languidly with one another in only a dance that they shared.

Eduardo grabbed her legs roughly and hoisted her into the air as she wrapped them around his waist. Their lips never parted as Eduardo carried them back into the other room to the bed. He placed her on the ground long enough for her to greedily grab at his shirt, yanking it over his head. Her shirt soon joined his on the floor, along with her bra as Eduardo practically ripped the thin material from her body. She sat down on the bed, and scooted back, silently inviting him to join her. He smiled devilishly at her as he crawled across the bed towards her.

She moaned his name as he pressed his body against hers into the mattress. Reaching up, she ripped his eye patch from his face, feeling a twinge of pleasure as he looked down surprised at her. She tossed the patch to the floor as he smiled down at her. Her lips found his neck, and he sucked at his teeth as she found the little sensitive spot on the crook of his neck. He allowed her to tease the sensitive flesh before pushing her back down on the bed.

He grabbed her hips and hoisted them up as he removed her bottoms, throwing them in the same direction his eye patch went. She bit her lip as the sensation of the cold air hit her body fully, and watched as Eduardo clumsily removed his own trousers, standing naked in front of her. Oh how she loved the sight of his naked body, she'd probably stare at it all day if she could, although she'd be damned if she ever told him that.

He crawled back to her slowly, kissing up her legs and thighs as he inched painstakingly slowly up her body. His tongue traced lines up to her naval, and Sam thought she'd pass out from the desire alone. He stared up at her wickedly as his tongue did devilish things to her hip. He inched up to her breast and took one in his mouth, nipping at the delicate flesh as Sam cried out softly, panting at the delightful sensation.

"Eduardo…" She said, her voice sounding breathless.

"Yes love?" He asked, his own voice sounding heavy and husky.

"Now."

He didn't waste time as he separated her legs with his knee, pressing himself against her entrance. She whimpered and buried her face in the crook of his neck as he teased her, rubbing himself against her most sensitive spot. Oh how sweet the torture was, she felt as if she would explode if he continued for too long. When she tenderly bit his shoulder, he groaned and finally pressed himself inside of her.

They both sighed in pleasure as he filled her completely. Amy bit her lip to keep from crying out from the sensation, not wanting to disturb their neighbors. Eduardo propped himself up on his elbows and began to thrust fiercely into her, holding nothing back. Amy moaned and clawed at his back as the friction between them increased.

It didn't take very long for her to begin panting and whimpering his name over and over. She felt herself being pushed over the edge as that coiling feeling wound up inside of her. Eduardo covered her mouth with his lips as she let out a hoarse cry in completion, swallowing her cries as her eyes rolled back in her head. It had been a while since they'd last made love, and the pleasure was so intense that she thought that she'd pass out for sure. The sight of her convulsing underneath him was Eduardo's undoing, as he found release and hoarsely shouted her name, not caring who heard him.

He disentangled himself from her, and pulled her on top of his chest as they both fought to catch their breaths. Amy reached up and pressed her lips to Eduardo's before lying back on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart as it slowed. She began tracing his chest with her finger.

"I'm a little nervous about tomorrow." She said, continuing with her finger.

"I'd be concerned if you weren't." He replied.

"I'm serious Eduardo."

"After today, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be able to handle yourself. All you have to do is follow Daniel around and keep an eye out for anything. Nothing else. We'll handle everything else."

"What if something happens? What if he realizes who I am, or that you guys are there?"

"You'll be fine. Nathan and I will be right around the corner if anything happens."

"Well yeah I know that but…" She started.

Eduardo reached down and lifted her chin up to look at him, placing a tender kiss to her nose. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She propped her head up by her elbow. "You're sounding a bit soft there Eduardo."

He rolled his eyes and tucked his arm behind his head. "Shut up."

"You're starting to sound as if you love me or something." She taunted.

He groaned and rolled them both over so that he pinned her underneath him again. "And what makes you think that I don't already." The confession took her back slightly, as Eduardo had never said anything of that nature to her.

"Eduardo you …"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Stop talking." His kiss was laced with fire again, and they spent the rest of the night _not_ talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam walked into the main hallway as she arrived at Daniel's house. She had worn a long black dress that she'd bought, hoping to keep Daniel's attention. Eduardo and Nathan had followed behind her to the house, and had disappeared around the sides of the house when she went inside. The rest of the crew was to follow shortly after, hoping to search through the house behind Sam and Daniel as they toured the house.

Daniel greeted her once she was led into the main parlor. "Sarah. How delightful that you could come! I'm so glad that you could make it."

"I'm glad as well." She replied politely.

"I thought we could have some lunch first, and then I would give you a tour of the house."

She accepted the arm he held out to her. "I'd like that very much."

Daniel led her down the hallway towards a dining room, where a large table was set. The room was quite large, about twice the size of the bar. She knew the house had to have been worth quite a lot, just from the chandelier hanging in the center of the room over the dining table. All of the fine china and place settings made her feel, if just for a brief moment, very elegant. She remembered dreaming about such fine things as a child, but looking at them now, and knowing the woman she had become, she knew how petty they actually were. She'd rather be on the Sirius in the small, scrunched up dining room eating Nathan's meals any day over this.

Daniel walked in ahead of her and pulled out a chair for her. She curtsied to him, as she knew would be a custom for them, and sat down delicately, placing her hands in her lap. Daniel went over to his own chair further down from her, keeping a close eye on her.

She thanked a man who went to her tea-cup and filled it to the brim with what she assumed was tea. "Thank you for inviting me here today."

Daniel took a sip from his cup. "You're quite welcome, I'm glad I could give you a slight reprieve from working at that dreadful bar."

She smiled politely. "It is nice to be away for a while."

The man that had filled her cup returned and placed a meal in front of her. Steaming hot and rather delicious looking, she glanced up at Daniel before picking up her fork. She _had_ been so used to eating on the Sirius with all of the guys that she almost began eating as she normally did, but realized that she needed to eat more politely than she usually did. She took a dainty forkful of the food and graciously took a bit, taking her time to chew and concentrate on her posture. If she was going to play this part right, then she was going to go all out.

She dabbed at the corner of her mouth with the napkin. "You seem to be quite busy with work Daniel, would you tell me more about it?"

Daniel beamed up at her. "Yes, I certainly can. I'm working on a private project with a division of the navy on a … cleansing program."

"A cleansing program?"

"Yes, it's quite magnificent in fact. I hate to say so since I was the one who came up with it, but it's quite brilliant if I do say so myself."

She took a sip from her cup. "It does sound quite fascinating."

"It is. This part of the world has been wrought by devastation due to the terrible pirate population, and with this program we hope to eliminate that problem."

"Eliminate?"

"Well, not to put it too delicately, we want to spare the taxpayers the cost of having to hunt down these criminals, put them through a trial, and execute them. We hope that we can, well, skip a couple of steps."

She fought desperately not to throw something at him. "That does sound quite innovative. But, technically speaking, wouldn't that be like assassination?"

Daniel smiled up at her again. "Most of these animals have done far worse than what we will be doing."

"Yes, yes I suppose they have." She lied. She knew that a long time ago, had she been asked whether she thought pirates were terrible people, she probably would have said yes. Having gotten to know some pirates, she knew that not all pirates are evil. While there might have been a few exceptions to that, she knew that most pirates in this day and age, and in this area, the pirates were more interested in finding treasure than they were with hurting anyone.

Daniel tossed his napkin onto the table and scooted his chair out. "Would you like a tour of the house now?"

Sam placed her napkin next to her plate and stood. "I'd be delighted." Daniel held his arm out for her again, and she looped her arm through his. She felt slightly sick to the stomach to even touch this man, but she knew she had to put up with it, if just for a little while longer.

He led her down the hallway and started spouting about the history of the house, about how it used to be a grand naval station but was bought by his great-grandfather and turned into a mansion. He showed her paintings of his family and told her grand stories of their adventures. He walked up to one room in particular and stopped.

"If you'll excuse me for just one moment, I have to put something in my safe." He said as he walked into the room. Sam peered into the room behind him as he bent over to a safe lying on the floor behind a desk. She paid close attention to the numbers he punched in and opened the safe. Her eyes went directly to a pile of files on the bottom section, and knew instantly that those were the files that she would need. The guys had said earlier that on a first scan of the house, they hadn't found any kind of paperwork on the attacks. But she knew that if there was any kind of paperwork that needed to be hidden, that would be the place to hide it.

She wanted to look as innocent as she could when he returned; having memorized the numbers he had entered on the safe. The guys would never be able to break the code for that safe, having an 8 digit combination, so she knew that she would have to come up with some excuse later to retrieve the paperwork. She went and stood in front of another painting, gazing up at it as she heard him close the safe and lock it back up.

He came up next to her and looked up at the painting with her. "This is my great-grandfather, the one who acquired this house."

"He was quite handsome." She said smiling up at the picture.

"Yes he was, shall we continue?" He looped his arm around hers again and began back with the tour.

He continued on about the history of the house, and his own personal history. He told her of how he lost his family to an attack on his island long ago, and decided to join the navy. He bragged of his recent promotion to the position he currently held, and how he was able to orchestrate his project because of it.

They walked on for what seemed like an hour when Sam stopped. "Daniel, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to visit the ladies room."

He released her arm. "Of course. I actually have to go deal with something myself very quickly, so I will meet you back here."

She smiled and turned around and headed towards the bathroom. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she watched as he rounded the corner and disappeared. She quickly made her way back to the office where the safe was. She knew that this would be the only time that she would have to get it.

She went hastily into the office and peered outside to make sure no one had seen her go inside. The guys from the Sirius were around here somewhere, all she had to do was to get the files out, tuck them away in her dress, and give it to them when she saw them again. Her dress was tight enough that she knew that she could just tuck the files down the front of it, and no one would suspect a thing.

She bent down next to the safe and quickly keyed in the combination, hearing the safe click open. The files were exactly where she remembered them, and she snatched them up and read the cover to make sure. As she opened the file and skimmed over a few of the documents, she knew she had the right folder. She pulled the front of her dress forward and stuffed the documents down into her chemise. The girdle she had worn for the dress would be enough of a holder for the documents not to slip and slide around.

After closing the safe, she stood back up and adjusted herself to make sure that the file couldn't be seen. Before she could turn around, a gun fired behind her. The impact of the bullet slammed her up against the wall, and she slid to the floor. She screamed in pain as she felt the bullet go through her shoulder.

"I knew you were one of them. I could practically smell the pirate on you." She heard Daniel growl from above her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam grabbed her shoulder as she sat against the wall, looking up at the gun Daniel had pointed at her face. She winced as her shoulder throbbed in pain, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out. The blood from the bullet wound seeped out and trickled down her arm.

"I… I don't have the faintest idea as to what you're talking about." She said quietly.

Daniel grabbed her other arm and yanked her to her feet. "Cut the crap. I know you're a member of the Sirius. You think I haven't been keeping an eye on every ship that's come into the port?"

He jerked her out of the office fiercely as Sam cried out from the pain in her shoulder. She stumbled alongside him as he dragged her down the hall. Blood from her shoulder dripped down her arm and onto the floor.

"Where… where are you taking me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Down to one of the rooms in the dungeon. I thought maybe those monsters had held you prisoner on their ship, when I saw you getting off their ship, but you've likely been helping this whole time. Breaking into some of my officer's homes. I liked you Sarah, you seemed different than all of the other girls around here. I was going to even make you my wife."

"Your wife?"

"Yes. But now you will never earn that prestigious title now. I'll keep you down in the dungeon."

"Why not… just kill me then?" While she had no idea why she was even asking, she couldn't help but to. He was going to try to kill all of the other pirates, why would he spare her, even if for a few minutes?

The grin that he shot down at her sent shivers up her spine and made her want to retch. "While you may be a dirty pirate, you are still an attractive one. I shall keep you around for my amusement, and for when I need… companionship."

Sam struggled harder against Daniel as he shot her down a crooked smile, causing her to instantly feel nauseous at the very thought. Blood trickled down her arm and dripped down onto the floor as Daniel dragged her down the hall, leaving what she assumed would be a decent trail behind them. She wasn't sure how bad she'd been shot, but she did know that she was starting to feel weak and tired, which she knew wasn't a good sign. She wasn't sure where exactly he was taking her, but she didn't know how long she'd remain conscious at the rate that they were going.

"Besides," Daniel muttered, "your friends are probably lurking around here somewhere. I'm sure they'll come and say hello before too long." Sam swallowed thickly as he yanked her arm painfully forward, pulling her down the hallway. The last thing she wanted was for the guys to come to get her, and ended up getting caught in the process. That would be her worst nightmare, worse than what she might have to go through.

In a last ditch effort, Sam attempted to yank her arm out of Daniel's grip, hoping to be able to detach herself from him and escape that way. Daniel held a firm grip on her, and as she yanked back, he grabbed her shoulder that had been shot and squeezed. Sam screamed and practically fell to the floor in pain as Daniel continued to squeeze her shoulder.

"You're mine now you whore." Daniel growled at her.

Sam heard as a gun cocked behind them, causing Daniel to stop dead in his tracks. As he went to turn at the sound, the gun fired and a bullet slammed into his body. She and Daniel stumbled to the ground. She tore her arm away from his grasp as she scooted away from him, Daniel grabbing his side and howling in pain.

Eduardo stepped out of the shadows, his pistol smoking. "Find your own woman. This one's mine."

Sam grabbed her shoulder as she gazed up at Eduardo, who had his eyes on Daniel, his pistol still trained on him. Nathan came up from behind Eduardo and went to Daniel, taking the pistol from his coat pocket and kicking it across the room. He then went over to Sam's side.

"How you doing kid?" He whispered.

"I've had my better days." She replied honestly.

Daniel sat up and touched his side gingerly. "That was a rather poor shot."

Eduardo's mouth kicked into a slight grin. "You got lucky, she was in the way. Didn't care to shoot her."

"Well it's a little late for that one." As if on cue, Sam yelped in pain as Nathan helped her to her feet. The already fierce look on Eduardo's face darkened considerably as he saw the blood soaking her arm. He stormed forward and yanked Daniel to his feet, shoving the pistol to his temple. Nathan took the bandana off his head and pressed it against Sam's shoulder as she watched Eduardo slam Daniel against the wall, pistol pressed firmly to his head.

"What the hell did you do?" Eduardo growled.

Daniel looked rather satisfied with Eduardo's reaction as he grinned. "I found her trifling through my things. So I shot her."

Eduardo pressed the pistol harder into his temple and tightened his grip on Daniel's throat. "You son of a bitch."

"Eduardo," Sam chimed in, "Don't. I got the files we need."

Daniel spun his head around immediately and glared at her. "What files?"

"The ones proving that you didn't have the navy's permission to attack pirates. The file that's going to get you in a lot of trouble."

"Why you little bitch…" Daniel started, but was cut short when Eduardo squeezed down on his throat.

"Don't ever talk to her like that you evil bastard." Eduardo snarled fiercely. Down the hall, Sam could hear the sounds of voices shouting, running in their direction.

Despite losing some of his color, Daniel smiled again. "Ah. That'll be some of my friends coming to help me."

Nathan had Sam press his bandana into her wound and went over to Eduardo. "We have to get out of here. Now."

Eduardo loosened his hold on Daniel and brought him forward. As Daniel was about to boast about their defeat, Eduardo slammed the butt of his gun on the back of Daniel's neck, knocking him unconscious. Eduardo turned to Sam and practically threw her over his shoulder as he and Nathan ran down the hall towards the exit. Sam bounced on Eduardo's shoulder, tasting blood in her mouth as she fiercely bit her lip to keep from screaming from the pain.

They crashed through to the kitchen, and ran straight through, ignoring the bewildered looks of the kitchen staff. Gun shots echoed, kicking up dirt behind them as they exited the house and ran through the yard, not looking back. They were quickly followed by Morgan, Christopher, and Thomas, who popped out of the bushes and fired back. The men chasing after them stopped as the three men fired shots back at them, and once Eduardo, Nathan and Sam were far enough away, the three of them threw their guns down and followed suit after their friends.

Once they were a considerable distance away, the gun shots from the other side stopped. The group ran into a dark alleyway and stopped to catch their breaths. Eduardo carefully lowered Sam from off of his shoulder, holding her close as he inspected the wound on her shoulder. Even without seeing the back of his shirt, she could see where the blood from her shoulder had soaked him. She teetered slightly as blood rushed to her head, and Eduardo steadied her. His expression returning from the stark, dark expression he'd had with Daniel, to concern and worry. Christopher came over then, seeing the blood on both her and Eduardo, and began assessing her.

"We need to get her back to the hotel where my medical supplies are, I won't be able to tell how bad it is until then." He said, gingerly touching the shot.

Sam reached down into her front and pulled the files out, handing them over to Morgan. "Here are the files we needed. These should be enough for Leonardo."

Morgan grabbed the documents from her and opened them to inspect the contents. The girth of his smile increased as he flipped from page to page. Some of her blood had stained the top corner of the documents, but from Morgan's expression, it didn't seem to affect them that much. He went over and ruffled Sam's hair as he tucked the documents away.

"You did good kid. Now we will go back to the hotel to gather our things. Christopher will tend to Sam's wounds when we get back to the ship. With that guy still out for us, we need to get the hell out of here."

They all nodded in agreement as Eduardo knelt down in front of Sam. "Get on my back."

"I've already ruined your shirt."

Eduardo tensed as he crouched in front of her. "It's just a damned shirt."

"I'm fine Eduardo I can walk."

He glared at her over his shoulder. "Wasn't a request sweetheart. Get on. Now."

Starting to feel slightly woozy anyway, she didn't put up a fight as she sheepishly climbed onto his back.


	7. Chapter 7

While the rest of the group had returned to the ship, Morgan had gone to meet with Leonardo to give him the files Sam had acquired, along with some other evidence Thomas had come across that day as well.

When they'd gotten back, Sam had changed into her regular clothing so Christopher could better work on her shoulder. The dress she had been wearing was completely ruined, so she had opted to just throw it out. It was a shame since it was such a nice dress, but she knew it would never be salvageable after all the blood on it. She sat up on Christopher's table while he worked on her shoulder, biting her lip as he poked and prodded around.

Eduardo was over in the corner, leaned up against the wall nearby as he watched over Sam. Sam winced as Christopher began to wrap her shoulder.

"It was a through and through, you got lucky."

"Will she be alright?" Eduardo inquired.

"She'll be just fine. Just needs to heal now." Christopher taped down the wrapping to Sam's shoulder and stood. He gathered some of the wrappers in his hand and walked over to the trash, throwing the wrappers inside. He went over and patted Eduardo on the shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He then turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Sam reached over and tugged the top of her shirt tenderly over her shoulder. While the pain had dissipated considerably, her shoulder still throbbed. Christopher had given her some medicine to help her with it, but it still burned underneath the bandages. She went to get off the table when Eduardo came forward and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on both sides of her hips and leaned forward into her.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could you stay out of damned trouble for five minutes for Christ sake?"

"What…"

"You could have been killed you reckless idiot. You ever consider that he'd catch you snooping and kill you? Let alone keep you alive and actually do to you what he threatened he would?"

She lowered her eyes. "You… you heard that?"

"Every damned word. When are you going to learn that you don't need to prove anything? Hm? When are you going to actually call on me when you need me, instead of charging head-long into danger liked some kind of moron?"

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? This is the second time just in a week's time span that you've almost been killed and all you have to say is sorry?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you're a complete and utter bonehead who doesn't listen to anything that I say?"

"I'm not going to say that. I saw those files in there as he was leading me around. I watched as typed in an 8 digit combination. Even if you and Nathan had an entire week alone in there, it would be highly unlikely you would've ever figured it out, let alone doing it without setting off some sort of security it had on it. Despite how much of a genius you may think you are sometimes, you never would have figured it out on your own. So when I had the opportunity to get them, I took it."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You had no right taking that kind of chance with your life."

She sighed heavily. "Well I wasn't going to take the chance on you, or anyone else for that matter, getting killed trying to figure out that combination."

"If you knew that combination so well, you could have waited long enough to tell it to one of us." He practically yelled at her.

Tears brimmed her eyes. "Please don't yell at me right now."

Seeing her face, Eduardo sighed and lowered his head "If this is your way of getting me to say it…"

"Me getting you to say what Eduardo?"

As he looked back up at her, his eyes pierced hers. "I love you, you hard-headed, stubborn woman. You happy? I said it. You win." Eduardo lowered his head and leaned into her, pressing his head into her good shoulder.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "Eduardo…"

"I love you. I love you so damned much that when I looked over and saw that he'd shot you I just…"

With a slightly shaky hand, she lifted his chin up and pressed her forehead against his. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and swallowed. "God damnit Sam. Don't you ever do that to me again. Ever. You hear me?"

"I won't. I'm sorry I scared you." She whispered. Eduardo immediately grabbed her face and planted quick kisses all over her face, from her forehead to her nose to her cheeks. She couldn't help but giggle at his surprising tenderness to her, despite having been yelling at her not but a few seconds ago. She took her hand and cupped his cheek, rubbing a finger across his face.

Christopher knocked on the door and peered inside. "Captain's back. He wants to have a meeting."

Eduardo nodded and Christopher exited. Eduardo released his hold on the table and stepped away, allowing Sam to slide off of the table. He grabbed her hand as they walked up to Morgan's quarters. Once they entered the room, everyone collaborated around Sam, asking if she was alright and telling her that she'd done a great job.

Morgan went over and sat in his chair. "Well I presented Leonardo with the documents that Sam got. He was appalled that such activities were going on without his knowing, and he said that he'd be arresting Daniel first thing tomorrow after the proper papers were drafted. Although, he warned us that we should get as far from here as we could for the time being. Daniel will not be too thrilled with us right now, and despite having a warrant out for his arrest, he will likely be after us."

"Where should we go?" Nathan asked in the back.

"Don't know, but wherever it is we go, we need to head there in a hurry." Morgan said as he reached back and grabbed one of his bottles of liquor from his cabinet. He poured some of its contents into a cup on his desk and stood up. He walked across the room and placed the cup in Sam's hands and took a step back, smiling at her.

"Sam, you did well today. I don't approve of you doing such dangerous things without letting any of us know. However, I thank you. You deserve a drink after today." He said softly, patting her on the top of her head.

She looked around amongst her friends. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys."

Nathan reached forward and ruffled her hair. "We know. Just next time, let someone know."

"Yeah. We're here for you when you need us." Thomas said shyly. They all looked at her as she held the cup of liquor in front of her. Smiling at all of their stares, she took a large swig from the glass, earning a chorus of approval and laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks passed and the Sirius was set to port at Moldor. They had been out to sea for quite a while, and were in desperate need for supplies. They had thought it best for their safety to sail about the seas for as long as they could, but realized that their supplies were starting to thin, and the closest port was Moldor.

No word had come back on Daniel or any of his men, and Leonardo had written to them and informed them that they had yet to catch him. When told of their arrival at port, he warned them to stay alert and to leave as soon as possible.

Sam went with the crew to the market to gather some provisions. Her shoulder had healed up quite a bit, although it was still sore and rather stiff. Eduardo helped her each day with some of the things she still had some difficulty doing. He quietly held her hand as they walked behind everyone. While he was still considerably uncomfortable showing affection to her in public, he had loosened up since the last time they'd been in Moldor.

Being much taller than she, Eduardo peered over the crowd and led them around. They had a rather small section of the list of items they still needed, so Sam knew it shouldn't take them too long.

"Why don't you go and grab these and I'll go grab these?" Sam said, pointing to the remaining items on the list. She went ahead and started walking away in one direction, but a big hand grabbed her collar and pulled her back.

"I don't think so," Eduardo state, glaring down at her, "Not with Daniel still running around."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on, Thomas and I will go and grab these smaller items while you guys can grab these larger things."

"Yeah, I'll go with her Eduardo." Thomas said, already walking away.

He sighed and released Sam's collar. "Fine. But keep an eye out. Daniel is still lurking around here, so if you even think you hear or see him, the both of you go straight back to the Sirius. Understand?"

Sam ran over to Thomas and waved back at Eduardo. "Yeah, yeah I hear you."

She held up the list. "So we just need to grab the rest of these medical supplies?"

Thomas nodded. "I believe so. There's a small store up the street that sells these things, so we can get them there and then wait for everyone back at the ship."

Sam agreed and walked with Thomas. The store wasn't terribly far from where they had been, only a few minute walk. They mingled inside the store and gathered up the rest of the supplies. Sam wasn't in any particular hurry to leave. She knew that they needed to grab their things and leave as soon as they could, but she didn't see the harm in enjoying their time there. She placed a feathery hat on Thomas's head and laughed as he looked up, bewildered at the garment.

"You look quite fetching." She said smiling.

He smiled at her and took the hat off, placing it on the table. "Hilarious, Sam."

She strolled down the counter and eyed something in particular at the end. It gleamed in the light and Sam went over to pick it up. It was a small, silver pocket watch, and rather antique looking at that. It was fairly clean and well-kept, and pressing it up to her ear, she could hear the ticking of the clock inside. She recalled as Eduardo had been eyeing a similar watch a few weeks back. He wasn't one for trinkets, but she knew how much he liked having a watch with him when they were out on the ocean. She smiled to herself as she took the item over and showed it to Thomas.

"Isn't this nice?"

He nodded. "Sure is. You getting it for yourself?"

"No, for Eduardo. He's had his eye on one for weeks now, so I thought I'd surprise him."

They went to the counter to purchase their supplies. Sam paid for the watch with her own money from the pay that Morgan had given her a while back. She'd saved it up for a special occasion, and she knew it would be worth it just to see the look on his face when she gave it to him. Sam followed Thomas outside of the store.

Thomas carried the sacks over his shoulder, despite Sam's pleas to let her help him. He had just brushed her off and thrown the sacks on his shoulder without a second look. The crew had babied her slightly ever since she'd been shot, not letting her help out around the ship as much as usual, not letting her carry heavier items, things of that nature. And it drove her absolutely insane. She'd complained about it once to Eduardo who had merely laughed at her and told her that it was her punishment for not calling for help from them in the first place. Stinking pirates.

They strolled down the street back to the ship. "You think the guys are back yet?"

Thomas glanced over his shoulder at the clock tower. "Maybe. We had the same amount of stuff to get."

Sam begged Thomas again to let her help him the rest of the way back to the ship, but he continued to change subjects, teasing her the whole way. Several months ago, Thomas wouldn't have even uttered a negative word around her, and always called her 'Miss' or 'Ma'am'. Now though, he didn't seem to even blink as he teased her. Not quite as mercilessly as Eduardo would, but he was in close ranks.

"You're starting to act more like Eduardo." She grumbled at him as she stormed up the steps onto the ship.

She heard him laugh behind her. "Perhaps."

"I'll put everything away at least, and don't you dare try to stop me." She snatched the supplies away from him and headed towards the medical supply storage area. She stomped down the stairs and opened the supply closet. They had a list hanging in the closet of a running tally of all of the supplies in the closet, and Sam started tallying away as she started placing items in their appropriate bins.

"I'll be cleaning up here if you need me." She heard Thomas shout down the stairs to her.

A little while later, Sam double checked the tally on the sheet and placed the last of the supplies they had brought into the last bins. She stood up and stretched, yawning. After they set sail again, she thought that she'd take a little cat-nap on deck. It was such a pretty, clear day, that it would be the perfect day for it. She pulled the pocket watch out of her pocket and looked at it admiringly for a moment. She decided to wait until later that night to give it to him, stuffing it back in her pocket.

She hadn't heard the guys return, but she figured that since they had some of the larger items on their list, that they'd take a longer time getting back. She bounded up the stairs toward the deck. She immediately felt that something was wrong as she neared the top of the stair case, it was far too quite up top. Thomas always whistled or hummed as he cleaned, but all she could hear was dead silence. Upon reaching the top stair, she practically stumbled onto the deck to Thomas, who was lying face down on the ground.

She shook him. "Thomas!" He remained motionless on the ground, appearing to have been knocked unconscious. She went to turn around but screamed as someone grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet.

"Just the person I was looking for." An all too familiar voice whispered in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's nice to see you again Sarah." Daniel said as his group of men appeared from the corners of the deck.

She struggled against the grip he had on her hair. "I wish I could say the same. And also, it's not Sarah. It's Sam."

"Ah. Sam, yet another one of your lies."

"What do you want Daniel? Come to apologize?"

He chuckled and pulled harder at the grip her had on her hair. "Me? Apologize to you? I don't think so."

"Then what do you want? I don't have anything here that you need."

He smiled. "Oh but you do actually. You and your damned rat boyfriend Eduardo are the reason I've been ruined. My good name smeared right through the mud."

"Well Eduardo's not here right now, can I take a message?"

Daniel took his free hand and grabbed her face, pinching it hard. "You think you're hilarious don't you?"

"I've been told that I can be pretty fun at dinner parties."

"Well, let's see how funny you are when I get through with you." He growled in her ear, sending a shiver down her back. He grabbed the shoulder that he had shot and squeezed it, causing Sam to cry out from the all-too-familiar pain. She began shouting Eduardo's name as Daniel grinned down at her, hoping that if he were anywhere nearby, he would hear her.

Over by the steps leading from shore, she could hear as footsteps echoed, coming up towards them. She silently prayed that it was Eduardo and everyone coming back. Her heart sunk though when she saw as some of Daniel's men lead Eduardo, Nathan, and Christopher on deck, holding them at knife point. The only one missing from the group was Morgan, and she held out some glimmer of hope that he had gone to get Leonardo and the rest of the navy.

Eduardo saw Sam and jerked forward towards her, but was held back. "Sam!"

"Eduardo!" She cried as Daniel grinned over at him.

"Just the fellow we were waiting for!" Daniel exclaimed, keeping his grip on Sam firm.

Eduardo struggled against Daniel's men. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to ruin your life as much as you have ruined mine."

"You do realize that the navy is now looking for you, and if they see you on this ship, you'll be arrested?"

"We'll be long gone by the time the navy gets here." Another harsh tug to Sam's head made her squeak in pain.

"Leave Sam alone." Eduardo snarled.

"Oh no I don't think I will. See, I figured out the best way to make you suffer in the worst way possible."

"And how's that?"

"I'm going to let you live. We're going to knock you, and your friends, unconscious and we're going to leave this ship. We'll be taking Sam with us of course. You'll get to live with the knowledge that your lovely woman here will be keeping the company of not only me… but all my men as well." Daniel laughed manically as Eduardo's eyes widened at the implication.

Sam slapped at Daniel with her free hand. "Like hell I will."

"Shut up woman." He barked as he took his free hand and grabbed her injured shoulder. It had healed up quite considerably in the past several weeks, but it had required several stitches that were still healing. She squeaked in pain and bit her lip as she felt one or two of the stitches popped from the pressure. A growing wetness spread over where Daniel was squeezing, and she knew that she had to have bleeding again. Daniel visibly smiled as Eduardo struggled against Daniel's men, seeing the blood on Sam's shoulder.

"If you think you'll get far with her. You're dead wrong." Eduardo growled ferociously.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what makes you think that?"

Something in Eduardo's eyes as he looked at Daniel made even Sam cringe. "Because no matter where you go. No matter where you take her, I will find you. No matter where you hide, I will find you. And when I find you, I'll make you regret the day you were ever born."

Daniel looked visibly shaken as he took a step back from Eduardo's words. "You… you'll never find her."

Eduardo smiled smugly as he glared at him. "Try me."

Daniel stood straight and turned his attention back to Sam. "Well, we'll see about that."

As he went to raise his hand in the air, as if to hit Sam, she heard the sound of a gun as it was being cocked, coming from behind the group. Looking over, she saw as Morgan stood with Leonardo and the rest of the navy. Morgan stood next to Leonardo with his arms folded across his chest as the two men glared at Daniel.

"Get your filthy hands off my crew." Morgan said as the navy guys behind Leonardo came up from behind them, surrounding the group. Daniel's men scrambled on deck in attempts to escape the rest of the navy, without much success. They were all caught and led off the ship.

Daniel stood with Sam still in his grips, slowly backing away. "This can't be happening."

Sam finally managed to loosen his grip on her head. "It is happening." She said to him as she kicked up, kicking him directly in the crotch. He made a gurgling noise as he collapsed to the ground, holding himself as he became surrounded by naval officers.

Sam spat at the ground near his head. "_That _was for what you implied." Eduardo grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest.

"I called for you, you can't fuss at me." She mumbled against his chest.

Eduardo chuckled. "I know it's ok. I won't fuss at you."

Leonardo stepped forward as Christopher went to help up the now conscious Thomas. "Well, at least we have finally caught Daniel, thanks to you all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to."

"Thank you Leonardo." Sam said to him as she turned her head, continuing to rest her head against Eduardo.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome. Now you guys get out of here." With that, he turned around and left the ship.

Morgan came forward and patted Eduardo on the back. "Well that turned out better than expected."

"What happened with you guys?" Thomas asked as he stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We were heading back when we were surrounded. Captain had been purchasing a bottle of rum when he came out and saw what had happened. He went and got Leonardo." Nathan replied.

Sam looked at Morgan and smiled. "Well thank god for rum then."


	10. Chapter 10

Eduardo and Sam had disengaged themselves from the rest of the crew and had retired downstairs to their room for the rest of the night. They had all agreed that a nice long vacation was due after the whole ordeal, and they had set sail from Moldor.

Eduardo sat back on their bed and ran a hand through his hair. "God, what a day."

Sam stuck her hands down in her pockets as she leaned back against the door. She felt the something cold and hard against her hand and grinned, remembering the pocket watch. She pulled it out and hid it behind her back, walking to Eduardo and standing in front of him.

"Close your eyes."

He looked up at her. "Do what? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it please. And hold out your hand."

Groaning, Eduardo complied and held out a hand to her. She carefully placed the watch in his hand. He opened his eyes back up and looked down at the object in his hand. The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile as he snickered, tossing the watch up and down in his hand.

"What is this?"

"Well I'd think you'd know what a watch looked like…"

"That's not what I meant. I meant what is this for?"

She smiled. "Just because. I saw it earlier today and thought of you. I know that you've had your eye on a pocket watch for a while now, because you like having one with you while we're at sea. And I saw the other morning how your old one was on the counter in our bathroom, broken apparently."

He stood up and placed the watch on the counter behind her. "Just because, huh?"

"Yep. Just because." She felt her skin flush as Eduardo leaned his head down closer to hers.

"I see. Well then you do understand that, after everything that's happened today, I'm going to have to do something _just because_ too, right?" He bent his head down and pressed a series of kisses to her collarbone.

"I'm listening." She gasped as he pulled the jacket she was wearing down her shoulders. Gently, he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it away. He traced a circle on her shoulder with his tongue as she rolled her head back, granting him further access to her.

He took his time with her, touching her skin delicately as his hands roamed her body. His finger tips traced the edges of her bra, causing her breasts to press against the cloth in eager anticipation. His fingers finally found the clasp of her bra, and he slid it away from her.

She reached for him then, wanting to touch him desperately. He didn't move to stop her as he allowed her to unbutton his shirt and pull it off his body. The taut muscles of his stomach quivered underneath her touch, she reveled in the idea of being able to bring him to this. He was so handsome that she couldn't help but nip at her lower lip as she traced lines around his stomach lazily with her finger. She reached down and removed his trousers as slowly as she possibly could. He still made no movement to stop her, which caused her to look up into his eyes. He smiled at her as she released him from his trousers, an inhaled quickly when she took him in her hands.

She stroked the sensitive flesh carefully, enjoying the noises that tore from Eduardo's chest with each passing touch. Her finger rubbed a bead of moisture that escaped from him across the tip, earning her a groan of approval. His head rolled back as he allowed her to torment him with gentle caresses. With a low growl, a sound that Sam liked very much, Eduardo finally pulled from her grasp and reached forward to slide her pants off. He nipped her thighs with his teeth as he gently pushed her onto the bed. Pulling her towards the edge of the bed, he threw her legs over his shoulders. Before she could ask as to what he was up to, his tongue traced its way up her thigh towards her center.

She clenched the sheets in her hands and cried out when his tongue pressed against her. She had no idea what had come over Eduardo, but she didn't care as he worked her with his tongue. He treated her differently than he usually did. He usually took her possessively, fiercely, as if he couldn't get enough of her. Not that she minded in the least, but today he was different. He was slow, tender, loving with her.

As his eyes gleamed up at her, still working her with his tongue, her world exploded and she threw her head back as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body, but still Eduardo did not let up. He didn't stop until her eyes were so hazy with pleasure she thought she was drunk with it.

As she quivered with release, Eduardo crawled up towards her, pressing her into the mattress. He pressed tender kisses to her nose and mouth as her body came back down to earth. She was instantly ready for him and pressed her body against his as he kissed her, hearing as he hissed his breath in as she did so. Eduardo craved to be inside of her as she pressed herself against his throbbing member. He moved between her legs and pressed up against her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he slowly slid inside of her, and pressed his forehead against hers as he took her fully. His hands reached forward to hers and he laced their fingers together as he held himself over her, unmoving as the two panted, the feeling of them being joined consuming them. Eduardo opened his eyes and stared into hers, his mouth curving up into his typical smirk as he watched her eyes hood with desire. She clawed at his back with her nails, silently begging him to continue, a low growl tearing from Eduardo's throat at the sensation. He slowly began to thrust inside of her.

He slid in and out of her, each thrust sending sparks throughout their bodies. Sam bit her lip as Eduardo continued to stare into her eyes, never increasing his sped despite the sweat accumulating at his brow. Had it been any other time, the way he was gazing at her now would have made her blush, but not today. Today she reveled in it. She loved the way he was looking at her now. It just heightened her pleasure. She kissed his lips gently as she clung to him.

"I love you." She whispered as she smiled.

Her words ripped away the very weak hold Eduardo had on his self control. He crushed his mouth to hers and groaned as his hips began to move more quickly, more desperately. Sam moaned his name into his mouth as she felt herself quickly reaching her peak.

"I love you too." She heard him whisper back as she was racked with release once again. The pleasure was so intense that she shouted out and attempted to silence her cries by nipping at his shoulder. He hummed deep in his throat with pleasure as he felt her convulsing underneath him. He shortly followed her, plunging into the abyss. He hoarsely cried out as he bucked inside of her, his own pleasure so intense that he thought his eyes would lull in the back of his head.

It took a long while for both of their bodies to calm, and Eduardo moved his body further down, so that his head rested on her stomach. He gently collapsed on top of her, making sure that he wasn't squishing her as they both panted. They both shook as they held each other, allowing their bodies to slowly drift back down to earth in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He felt as she gently stroked his hair, sighing contentedly as she did so. He looked up at her, seeing her loving gaze at him.

"Can we do that like, a lot more often?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Yes we can."

She giggled as he kissed her stomach. "So where is it that we're going again?"

"I have no idea, but anywhere with you will be an adventure."


End file.
